Guitar Lesson With Victoria
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: Romano and Seychelles meet
1. Who's Victoria?

There is a note for Romano with Spain's curly letter writing. It reads: _Romano,_

_Go tell Victoria I won't be able to make our guitar lesson. _

_With passion, _

_Antonio. _

Romano sighs staring at the note. "Victoria? Who is that? Your new fascination?" Romano laughed at himself. Although he'd never admit it Spain and him were soul mates. Sad truth was Romano wouldn't want it any other way.

Romano knocked on France's door with a giant lump in his thought. _What did this Victoria look like? _

Then a little girl, about five years old, opened the door.

"Victoria?" Romano looked down, then began laughing.

"Yes, Who are you? What do you want?" The girl stared up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm Romano of South Italy. I'm here for your guitar lesson." Romano smirks, an evil smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Victoria's face light up and she pulled him inside, and handed him her brand new guitar. Her eyes sparkled as she touched the strings. Romano's plain unfolded when he played the first cord.

" Now, that was called… a bitch. Got it." It took everything Romano has in him not to burst out laughing. Victoria's eyes twinkled, and it then France walked through the door.

"mon petit amour" France's voice sparkled as he picked up the little girl.

"Francis! I learned how to play a bitch!" Victoria said proudly.

France looked at Romano with a very serious expression. "What did you do to my bébé?"

Romano was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. "I can't believe she even said that. Holly shit, that just made my day!" Then he looked at France with a hard glare. 'Your BABY. Is fine. I just was teaching her guitar." Romano walked out the door as if nothing happened. Then felt a pull on his leg, he looked down slightly to see the girl staring at him . "What do you want?"

" Mr. South Italy. I'm Victoria of Seychelles. It was nice to meet you. Thanks for teaching me about bitches."

"Your welcome, I guess." Romano dusted the child off his leg and headed home to Spain. _Antonio_ he thought _I hope you're home. I missed you. _


	2. Spain: Peace Keeper

I sat tugging on my piggy tail trying to look busy. France is off to go to that world meeting thingy.

"Why are you gonna leave me all alone, Papa?" I sniffled holding back tears.

He sighed, and with a warm smile said "You won't be alone. Papa isn't a horrible man who would leave his baby girl all alone. You'll have a babysitter."

"Who?" I cried impatiently.

Just then the door bell rings. France answered it and it's that same boy who gave me the guitar lesson, but he's with someone else. A very tall man with tanned skin almost as dark as mine.

"Hola, amigo." the tall guy greeted France with a some what warm smile.

"Hello. Now Spain I have to ask. Why did you agree to baby-sit my little angel?"

"I'm making the world a better place by making you leave children alone." tall guy and France laughed, so I suppose that was a joke or something.

I pulled on the leg of the other guy. The one I did know.

"Romano of South Italy. Who is that?" I nodded towards the tall man talking to France.

"That's Spain. Stupid little girl." he was glaring at me.

I don't know why or how, but tears began to come from my eyes. I sniffled fighting them back, but it was to late. They had already come.

My guess is that Romano isn't use to crying, because he grabbed me by the arm and quickly ran to the kitchen.

He set me on the counter, and handed me a tomato from the fridge.

"I….I don't under….understand." I said between sobs.

He looked flustered. Then he looked down at the tomato then at me the at the tomato.

After about fifteen minutes of this he finally screamed, "You eat it dumbass!"

Sadly his screaming only made me angry. I wasn't dumb. I knew tomatoes are food, but what I didn't know is how it was suppose to make me feel better. I was so made I threw the tomato on the floor.

I swear, Romano's face tried mocking the tomato that was now a mess on the floor, because it was as red. His hands then flew up and grabbed my piggy tails pulling me off the counter.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed.

I was crying. Romano was always yelling at me. I reached up for his hair and pulled it as well.

"What the hell? DON"T TOUCH THAT!" He screamed which made me pull harder.

Just then Spain walk in a picked me up.

"Romano say your sorry to un poco." He said in a deep accent.

"HELL NO SHE STARTED IT!" Romano glared at me.

"Roma… Roma… Roma why are you yelling. We are right here." Spain held me tighter and whispered some lullaby that I couldn't understand. "Your in your twenties and your picking on a little chicka. Have you no shame, Roma?"

"SORRY!" Romano walked out of the kitchen.

I looked up at Spain and sniffled a little. "um.. Can… I um…"

Spain just smiled, and set me down. "I'm going to get my guitar so I can teach you. Okay?"

I smiled and proudly said, "I know how to play a bitch."

Spain looked confused and laughed nervously "Ay mi."

As he walked out the door I ran over picked up what was left of the tomato put it in a bowl and ran into the living where Romano was.

"What's that?" He huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"The tomato."

"No. It's a dead tomato" Romano smiled embarrassed

Spain walked in looked at the bowl and smiled. " Salsa!" He cried in joy grabbing Romano and I in the kitchen to make Salsa.

The end.

Authors note: Just a little thing I though of.

Translations:

Hola: Hello (spainsh)

Amigo: Friend (spainsh)

un poco: Little one (Spainish)

Chicka: Girl (Spainish)

Ay mi: Oh my (Spainish)


End file.
